The Missing Emerald
by X-Kid J
Summary: This is a Fic that 5 other X-Fans and I wrote on my Fan-Fic Board on my X-Men page. We each wrote different chapters and had different ideas that makes this story really really cool! Please read and review!!


**Note: **All characters except for The Devil Force, The Mystic Force, and The Element Force are all property of Marvel Comics. And, this Fic was not just written by me. It was written by me and 5 other authors who wrote different chapters on my Fan-Fic board at my [X-Men Page][1]! And, this story isn't as long as it looks, it is just because of the images and the paragraphs being so spaced out to make it easier to read.

_**The Missing Emerald**_

_**You look at the Cover of this Comic that was made by Storm aka Sebita**_

_**Now, you turn the page to the Inside Cover of this awesome Comic!  
**_

_**  
Then, You Begin To Read Each Of The Chapters In This Comic**_

**Chapter 1**--Written by J-Dawg aka X-Kid J  
Rogue, Gambit, Storm, and Phoenix were walking around a desert looking place. They all had one thing in their mind, a type of Emerald that unlocked magical powers.   
  
"How are we supposed to find this emerald thing anyway?" Rogue asked looking over at Phoenix.  
  
"Professor X told me that it unlocks magical secrets. He says that the X-Men must have it before it's power is used for wrong doings," Phoenix explained.  
  
"But how can an emerald like that wind up in this desert?" Gambit asked showing a card.  
  
"I do not know. I wonder how Shadowcat's team is doing," Phoenix thought. She then contacted Shadowcat telepathically.  
  
"Kitty? Kitty? How are you doing?" Phoenix asked telepathically. Shadowcat from an entirely different area thought, "not so well."  
  
"Where are you now?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Well, M and Jubilee are goingon a shopping spree, while me, Nightcrawler, and Emma are busy searching for the emerald. But why would an emerald be located by a mall?" Shadowcat thought.  
  
"I do not know, Kitty. Is there anything else around the mall?"   
  
"Nothing much Jean, all except for a forest..."  
  
"That's it! Kitty, lead your group into the forest. So far, the emerald isn't around the desert," Phoenix said. "I'm going to break the telepathic connection now. Good luck, Kitty!"  
  
"Well?" Storm asked.  
  
"Shadowcat's group isn't doing to well either. I just wish Professor Xavier told us more specific details. I don't understand why he couldn't find the exact location of the emerald..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Jean. We'll find it, lets just keep looking!" Storm said.  
"Wait a minute, I hear something," Gambit said. He turned around. "Oh man, look at the huge Sentinel!"  
  
"What, I've never seen one that big!" Rogue yelled. The Sentinel was at least 28 times the regular size of one, and it had guns for fingers.  
  
"Wait a minute, is that Polaris in the Sentinels' hand?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah it is!" Rogue said. "The sentinel has Polaris!"

  
**Chapter 2**--Written by Caitlin of X-Force  
"Shadowcat, what did Phoenix say?" Emma Frost asked placing her blonde hair behind her back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"I knew you two were having a telepathic discussion, I just didn't bother to read it," Emma said with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"She says to head behind the mall, and into the forest," Shadowcat explained. "Anyway, how is Nightcrawler's telepathic image going?"  
  
"I might not be able to hold it up much longer. Pretty soon, everyone will see his true appearance," Emma answered.  
  
"Then lets head to the forest fast," Nightcrawler said. He waved for M and Jubilee to come over and to stop doing their shopping. Eventually, the two girls came wandering over.  
  
"We think we might be able to locate the emerald in the forest," Emma said. "Lets go!" The whole group headed behind the mall and into the forest. When nobody was watching, Emma removed the telepathic image on Nightcrawler which made him look like a normal human being.  
  
"Well, we aren't getting anywhere by just sittin' 'ere!" Jubilee said. "Come on! Lets go!" Jubilee started to run into the forest with the rest of the group following her.  
  
"Hey, look at this tree, it has a purple glow to it," Nightcrawler said. Everyone walked over to the purple glowing tree. Emma then jumped back.  
  
"I feel a presence in their," Emma said.   
  
"Is it the crystal?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"No, I feel another presence too," Monet said. "Hey, wait a minute!" M sent a mental bolt to the glowing tree and a purple force came shooting at her. The tree stood normal, but M didn't. Her body glew purple and her eyes went blank.  
  
"M, are you okay?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"A human? I don't have to stay in that tree anymore?" M yelled.  
  
"M, what are you talking about?" Shadowcat asked. Emma contacted M telepathically. She then looked at the rest of her group.  
  
"Monet has been possessed! I have no idea what possessed her," Emma looked worried.  
  
"Finally, the Guardian Force of the Emerald is free!" M yelled.  
  
"Is it the Phoenix Force?" Shadowcat asked.  
  
"No, not the Phoenix Force...but another force similar to it," Emma said. "Well, the Encron Crystal was located by Shi'ar Empire. Maybe each planet has a type of an emerald and a crystal!"  
  
"You mean, this is basically Earth's 'Encrno Crystal?'" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"Yes, and the Guardian Force inhabitted M's body. We must destroy it, before we might have to destroy M!"

  
  
**CHAPTER THREE**--Written by Rockio Arana  
"Hey, Scott! Come here!" Psylocke waved over. Angel, Iceman, and Scott ran over to Psylocke who was leaning against the entrance of a cave.  
  
"What is it Betsy?" Cyclops asked. Psylocke pointed inside the cave. Cyclops glanced in, and he saw a purple surrounding that turned pink. Out of the surrounding came Nightcrawler, Emma Frost, M, Jubilee, and Shadowcat. The purple-pink glow disapeered.  
  
"Shadowcat? Emma? Nightcrawler? Where did you all come from?" Angel asked.  
  
"Me and M's telepathic powers allowed us to locate you all. Nightcrawler teleported us to where you were," Emma explained.  
  
"Yeah. Also, we found the Emerald," M said. "And, it's Guardian Force inhabitted my body. Right now, Emma's and my telepathic powers are preventing it from gaining control over me again."  
  
"You mean, it is still in you?" Psylocke asked. M nodded. Psylocke stepped forward, "maybe my psychic powers will help restrainthe force too."  
  
"That's a good idea Betsy," Cyclops said. Then, out of no where, Phoenix, Storm, Rogue, Polaris, and Gambit appeared.  
  
"Jean? You are here?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Yes, and the Phoenix Force is with me," Phoenix said. "She is the only one who can get the Guardian Force out of M."  
  
"How do you know?" M asked.  
  
"Phoenix came to my unit after we rescued Polaris. She told us that you were possessed by the Guardian Force," Jean explained. "There are other forces who are out to possess mutant women. Not only is there the Phoenix Force and the Guardian Force, there is also the Element Force, and the Mystic Force."  
  
"And, they're all out to possess mutant women's bodies?" Iceman asked. Phoenix nodded. Then, a purple glow surrounded M and her eyes went blank.   
  
"You!" M pointed to Phoenix. "You are the cause of me being banished! Well now the Guardian Force will defeat you!" M flew up to the sky. The fire bird surrounded Phoenix and she flew up next to the Guardian Force.  
  
"Listen Guardian, you and me are part of the 4 Force sisters! Let the evilness out of you now!" Phoenix Force yelled.  
  
"No, I like being evil! It is wonderful!" Guardian Force hollared.  
  
"Who made you change?" Phoenix Force demanded an answer.  
  
"Devil Force! He showed me that it is better to be evil then to be good!" Guardian Force yelled.  
  
"Devil Force? Our cousin?" Phoenix Force shot fire at Guardian Force. Guardian Force dodged the attack and sent purple plasma blasts back at Phoenix Force. Rogue flew up from behind Guardian Force and paused.  
  
"I can't let M suffer like this!" Rogue yelled. She took off her glove and placed her han don Guardian Force's neck. The purple glow went out of M's body and went into Rogue's. Rogue's eyes went blank, and then she fell to the ground. Gambit caught her.  
  
"Oh no," Storm flew up to M and caught her as she fell. "Rogue now has the Guardian Force."  
  
"Yeah, but it will be easier for me and Emma to restrain the Guardian Force now that she is out of my body," M said faintly.  
  
"Well, there is only one thing to do. We must report to the Professor!" Cyclops said. "He'll be able to help Rogue!"

  
  
**Chapter 4**--Written by Sailor Venus  
"Professor?" Cyclops called out as he and his comrads entered the X-Mansion. Professor X hovered over with his wheel-chair.  
  
"I see you've found the Emerald. The Guardian Force," Professor X said. "I know that the Guardian Force is in Rogue's mind. If we can trap the Guardian Force into this Emerald, the power will be restored to the Emerald, and Rogue will be okay."  
  
"You've found the Emerald?"  
  
"Yes. Except there is no power inside it. The power is inside Rogue. If we can get the Guardian Force to enter the Emerald once again, we can lock itself in it. And it's power would never be used for evil again," Professor X explained.  
  
"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Rogue said. "I don't want to be walking around with another mind inside me...it reminds me of something horrible I did when I was younger..."  
  
"Don't worry Rogue, we will help you," Professor X said. "Hank, I'll need your help in the Medical Quarters. Jean, you better come along to. Emma and M, I'll need your telepathic powers to keep the Guardian Force restrained in Rogue's mind. We have a lot to do, lets begin."

  
**CHAPTER 5**--Written by Rockio Arana  
"Okay Rogue, don't worry," Jean said trying to reassure Rogue.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not scared as long as M and Emma keep the Guardian Force under control," Rogue said as she was lying on the bed waiting. She looked around the medical quarters. She noticed Beast making some type of formula. Pretty soon, he came up to her with a green bubbley liquid in a test tube.  
  
"Here Rogue, drink this," Beast handed Rogue the test tube. Rogue stared at it, then she drank it.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said right after she finished swallowing the icky formula.  
  
"There you go Rogue," Beast said evily.  
  
"What? Ow! Hank, what was in this formula?" Rogue said chokingly.  
  
Then, Beast's apperance changed. His fur disappeered, and his body became thinner. Rogue stepped back in fear.  
  
"Mystique?!" Rogue yelled.  
  
"No, not Mystique! The Mystic Force!" Mystique's body yelled. "I have just set free the Guardian Force. Now no telepath can keep the force's and Rogue's mind undercontrol!"  
  
"Thank you Mystic Force!" Rogue's body yelled.  
  
"No!" Jean then became the Phoenix Force again with fire surrounding her. "I will not let you!" Phoenix Force shot blasts of fire at the Guardian Force and the Mystic Force. They both dogded. The Guardian Force glowed purple and the Mystic Force glowled blue. They both flew off.  
  
"Storm! Come with me," Phoenix Force yelled. Both she and Storm flew out the window after Guardian Force and Mystic Force.  
  
"Professor? What do we do!?!" Cyclops yelle.  
  
"Stay on their trail, everyone quick! To the mini-jet!" Professor X ordered. All the X-Men ran out of the medical quarters, Professor X frowned as he headed for Cerebro.

  
**Chapter 6**--Written by Caitlin of X-Force  
"Jean...I mean, Phoenix Force, why are the other forces not like yourself?" Storm asked as she flew the forces with Phoenix Force.  
  
"They have all been hypnotised my Devil Force. I must restore the goodness in their hearts," Phoenix Force said. "Wait, I think I see them! See that purple ball of light? That might be Guardian Force!"  
  
"But where's Mystique...I mean Mystic Force?" Storm asked as she and the Phoenix Force sped up the pace.  
  
"I don't know," Phoenix Force said. "Oh look, it is the X-Men in the mini-jet! They're also on the trail of the forces. Lets hurry!"  
  
"Well, if it is the Guardian Force, let the winds bring her to us!" Storm commanded. The winds pushed the purple ball of light towards Storm. The purple ball of light just floated in front of Storm.  
  
"What? Where's Rogue?" Storm asked.  
  
"Storm, look out!" Phoenix Force yelled. But it was too late, the purple ball of light when inside Storm's boddy. Storm's body glew purple.  
  
"More power in this body!" Storm's body yelled. The Mystic Force came flying by.  
  
"I see you've found the weather witch you were looking for!" Mystic Force said. "I dropped the other host's body you had in the lake. She will soon die!" Both the Mystic Force and the Guardian Force flew off.   
  
"Rogue's body? In the lake?" The Phoenix Force asked herself. She flew towards the mini-jet. "Quick, to the like by the bridge! Rogue is trapped under there!"  
  
"Rogue, trapped?" Nightcrawler said from inside the mini-jet. "I'll be right back!" Nightcrawler teleported away. Both Emma and M tried to make a telepathic connection with Rogue.  
  
"I can't get to Rogue," Both M and Emma said. "My telepathic powers can't contact her!"  
  
"What? Cyclops, hurry up! Drive faster!" Gambit yelled. Cyclops did, the mini-jet went soaring by.

  
**CHAPTER 7**--Written by Gecko King 500  
NIGHTCRAWLER JUST FINISHED TELEPORTING TO THE OCEAN WHERE ROGUE WAS TRAPPED UNDERSEAS. ROGUE WAS THE FORMER HOST OF THE GUARDIAN FORCE. NOW THAT SHE WAS DONE WITH, THE FORCES WANTED HER DEAD. BUT, NIGHTCRAWLER WASN'T GOING TO LET HIS STEP-SISTER DIE.  
  
"ROGUE? WHERE ARE YOU?" NIGHTCRAWLER SAID ALOUD. HE THEN TOOK A DEEP BREATH AND HE SWAM UNDERWATER. ROGUE WAS NO WHERE IN SIGHT. ONCE HE SPOTTED ROGUE, HE WAS STOPPED BY A WOMAN WITH TAN SKIN AND LONG BROWN HAIR. IT WAS DANIELLE MOONSTAR...FORMELY KNOWN AS MIRAGE.  
  
"WHAT? DANI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ROGUE MIGHT DIE!" NIGHTCRAWLER YELLED. MOONSTAR SWAM FORWARD. NIGHTCRAWLER THEN NOTICED THAT HER EYES WERE BLANK. MOONSTAR SHOT A BLAST OF WATER TOWARD NIGHTCRAWLER. SHE THAN MADE SOME WINDS TO PUSH NIGHTCRAWLER TOWARDS THE SURFACE. AS NIGHTCRAWLER FLEW OUT OF THE OCEAN FROM THE WINDS, A FIRE BALL WAS SENT AT HIM. HE TELEPORTED AWAY FROM IT.  
  
"FIRE? WATER? WIND? COULD THIS BE THE ELEMENT FORCE?" NIGHTCRAWLER ASKED HIMSELF. HE TELEPORTED BACK INTO THE OCEAN. HE GRABBED ROGUE AND TELEPORTED ONTO THE BRIDGE. THE MINI-JET SLOWLY STARTED TO LAND ON THE BRIDGE, BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT MOONSTAR...THE ELEMENT FORCE...WAS ABOUT TO SEND SOME FIRE STRAIGHT AT THEM!

  
  
**Chapter 8**--Written by Caitlin of X-Force  
  
"The Forces will destroy you all!" Moonstar yelled. "I now have control over The Element Force, but I won't for long!"  
  
Then, Moonstar's eyes went blank again. The Element Force held onto her. "Don't fight it Moonstar! I have controll of you now!" The Element Force yelled from inside Moonstar's body. The Element Force shot a blast of fire at the mini-jet. Smoke filled up the area. The mini-jet wouldn't be seen until the smoke cleared up...and when it did, the mini-jet was gone.

  
**Chapter 9**--Written by Storm  
"Where are we?" Iceman asked  
"I don't know" Cyclops answered as he looked outside the mini-jet's window and saw nothing but the inmensity of space. Suddenly a voice talked in everyone's mind "Don't worry my friends I saved you from the Elemental Force's fireblast" Cyclops easily recognized Jean's voice as she continued to talk in their heads "I must go now in pursuit of our missing X-Women but I will require the help of only a few of you".   
"What are you talking about Jean? We all want to save the girls!" Wolverine said.  
"You don't understand the only people who are able to defeat the Forces are women who can be possesed. A man's mutant energy will not harm them, only a woman's." Jean said as she flew outside the mini-jet.   
"Ok." Cyclops said "But come inside so you can take the girls with you" Jean replied "No, I must take you back to the mansion first, I have a mission for the men".  
  
A few hours later  
"How are you doing Rogue?" Nightcrawler asked.  
"I'm Ok, thanks Kurt" Rogue answered.  
Inmediately Jean, Polaris, Psylocke, Emma, M, and Jubilee entered the room. "You must come with us" Jean said "We need you".   
"I'll right with you Jean" Rogue replied.  
Suddenly the Beast enters the room (the real one) "Jean, the others have arrived".  
In the mansion hall it was a who's who of mutant women, among the gathered were: The Scarlet Witch, Firestar, Husk, Penance, Meggan, Rachel Summers, Wolfsbane, Magma, Karma, Meltdown, Syrin and Amelia Voght.   
"Welcome all of you" Jean said "You have all been briefed about the situation, we will divide into three teams, each team will go after one Force".  
The teams were quickly separated as following:  
The Guardian Force team: Jean, Jubilee, Polaris, Amelia Voght, Wolfsbane and Syrin. Destination: Kilimanjaro Mountain (Africa)  
The Mystic Force team: The Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, Rogue, Karma, Magma, Husk and M. Destination: Paris  
The Elemental Force team: Emma Frost, Penance, Meggan, Rachel Summers, Meltdown and Firestar.   
Destination: Texas  
  
As the girls left Professor X said to Scott "Gather my X-Men son, we have a mission."

  
**Chapter 10**--Written by Storm  
"This Sucks"  
"We should go with them too you know, we are also women"  
"It's better if we stay healer, I hate to do boy scout work"  
"Kitty, Cecilia, Sarah please join me in the ready room" Charles telepathycally called his former students. "We will begin debriefing as soon as Cyclops arrives".  
  
Meanwhile over the Atlantic ocean in the Blackbird  
"Jean, could you mind telling me what's all this about? I don't understand what are we fighting against" Amelia Voght said.   
"Wait till I establish radio communication with the other teams. Betsy, Emma do you copy?" Jean said   
  
Above the Midnight Runner (Excalibur's jet)  
"Yes Jean, loud and clear" Betsy replied.  
"Gather everyone around the radio" Jean's voice said trough the speaker  
  
In the Red Eye (Cyclop's car)  
"What for?" Emma asked.  
"I'm going to tell you the origin of the Forces sisters."Jean said   
  
"It all began millions of years ago in the planet Selandiar the intergalactic council was reunited because they were worried about the ,no offense Rogue, rogue planets that weren't part of their collective assembly. This other planets were evil, pure evil. So they decided to give great powers to the remaining inhabitants of M'Kraan planet. We were orphans and had been separated since we were very young, I was the oldest and they were triplets. They infused us with the power of the M'Kraan crystal, the last piece of our planet and our powers emerged, we trained for years and then we were separeted to each of the four corners of the universe, each to the galaxy we were raised in. I remained in the Shi'ar vicinities since I was raised in Chandilar. Several years of peace followed, the evil planets didn't start any wars or riots. Very little we knew of their plans. They had managed to steal a portion of the M'Kraan crystal and used it to create the most evil creature of all, the Devil Force! We fought many times but never a truly victor arised. Even the four of us were not able to stop him. Until the Great Battle" Jean said  
  
Back on the Mansion  
"Ok people we are going to separate as follows" Scott anounced. "Shadowcat, Cable and the Professor will join me in Space as we gather the stolen portion of the M'Kraan crystal. Wolverine will lead a team composed of Colossus, Thunderbird, Marrow, Archangel, Skin, Chamber and Forge, you will have to look for the N'gron rubi. And last Beast, Banshee, Nightcrawler,Iceman and Gambit will go after the J'Komm quartz crystal. Is that understood?"   
"No, were am I going to?" Tessa angrily asked  
"You will remain in the mansion coordinating the six teams" Professor X told her.  
"All right people quit the chat and let's go!" Cyclops said as the Starjammer aproached the mansion.   
  
Back on the Blackbird  
"The Great Battle was a fight between all the Forces, my sisters were beaten but I, being the strongest, was very hard to beat. In the end I won, or so I tought, and I sent The Devil Force to an alternate dimension were he would be imprisioned forever."Jean continued the tale.  
"But that doesn't explain all the gems or why are your sisters evil" Emma said to Jean.  
"Let me get there. The council realized that no matter how powerfull we were we would not live forever so a decision was made. They suffused our life forces in four different gems, The Guardian force was in the Ecronn emerald, The Mystic Force in the N'gron ruby, The Elemental Force in the J'Komm quartz crystal, and I in the M'Kraan crystal. These gems were supposed to bring us back in times of need, the council returned the gems to our galaxies. Centuries passed and I awoke creating a body for myself in the form of Jean Grey, but I was corrupted and turned evil. It was after my suicide that I learned about the Devil's force last gambit. You see since I was evil he contacted me just before the machine killed me he contacted me and told that he had implanted a virus on my sisters that would turn them into evil beings and they would help him return" Jean continued to inform her peers.  
"That is terrible" Wanda said over the speaker "Then what happened?".  
"Since I knew this I decided to stay on Earth and to find my sisters. I needed a body for that and I saw Rachel Summers floating in the atmosphere (uncanny #199) I possesed her" the Phoenix Force in Jean's body said.  
"Yes, But you recently left me" Rachel said  
"Because of you caotic mind I forgot about my past and everything I was supposed to fight. In turn your own memories became a mess. I struggled to make san once again so I would remain my memories. While the first happened the second dind't arrive until much later. When the Askani timeline was destroyed and we were lost in the timestream I regained my memories and left your body. Since then I've been traveling to Earth in order to stop my sisters but I was too late. Somehow the gems found their way to Earth possesing first M, then Rogue and then Storm in the case of the Guardian Force, Mystique was possesed by the Mystic Force and Moonstar was possesed by the Elemental Force." Jean continued  
"Ok. Would you mind explain why is it that only mutant women can be possesed." Rogue asked  
"It's because of the X-Factor this gene make it easier for the mutants to be subdued. Ironically it's the energy of mutants that can destroy them" Jean responded.  
"But why women? Why not men?" Psylocke asked  
"Beacuse we started as sisters so it is logical that the Forces need a body without the Y chromosome." Jean replied.  
"What's that?" Jubilee asked  
"It's the gene that separates men from women" Amelia said.  
"So that's all?" Karma asked.  
"No, there's more" Jean responded with a worried look on her face. "If we do not stop my sisters in two hours they will free the Devil Force from his dark dimension and he will be unstoppable.That's why I sent the men to find the original gems, we already have the Ecronn emerald, but we need all of them to imprision my sisters and the Devil Force in case he escapes."   
  
Aboard the Midnight Runner  
"What was that Jean I can't copy?" Betsy asked  
"*squeak* I'm...osing you*squeak*..can't stay aloft...CRASH!!!!!  
"Jean are you there? Jean? JEAAAAN!!!!!"

  
**Chapter 11**--Written by J-Dawg aka X-Kid J  
"Everyone, hold on!" Jean yelled as the plane was about to crash. The Phoenix Force surrounded her grabbing hold of everyone in the Blackbird. The Phoenix Force flew everyone out just as the plane crashed. The Phoenix Force landed everyone towards a high mountain called Kilimanjaro.  
"So, we made it to Africa...barely alive," Jubilee said under her breath.  
"Yes, I wonder who caused it..." Jean said softly. Than, a very thin African boy ran up to Jean and the others.  
"Help me, please! My village is underattack!" The young boy yelled.  
"It must be the Mystic Force," Siryn yelled. She flew up in the sky using her sonic scream to help her. Polaris created a force field around Jubilee and Wolfsbane and she flew herself and them up to the sky. Jean flew up, and Amelia Vought turned into a pink smog. The mutants flew over to the village and saw it was Storm. She was using her wind to knockover huts and using her rain to drown the people.  
"Guardian Force! Give it up!" Wolfsbane yelled turning into a wolf. Wolfsbane charged at the Guardian Force. Wolfsbane hit Storm's body hard, and the Guardian Force flew back.  
"Nice Rahne!" Jubilee yelled as she shot fire works at the Guardian Force.  
"Never will you win!" The Guardian Force blew wind and rain all over. The mutants started to fall back, but Polaris created a force field to sustain them. Jean flew up higher into the sky. She created a fireball and shot it striaght at Storm's body. The Guardian Force flew out of Storm.  
"Well, did we win?" Siryn asked as she and the rest of her team ran up to Storm.  
"I don't know..." Storm said silenty. "What happened? I feel like a large amount of energy was taken from me."  
"You were possessed Storm," Jubilee said. "Hey, don't any of you find it weird that Polaris is just standing there?"  
Jean flew back down onto the ground. "Yes. Lorna? Come over here!"  
"NO!" Polaris yelled as she shot 5 large force-fields at Jean and the rest of her squad.  
"What is happening?" Storm yelled.  
"I think Polaris is possessed!"  
"I'll fix that!" Siryn made a sonic scream. The mountains started to shake a bit, and the Guardian Force flew out of Polaris' body.  
"Now, get the Ecronn Emerald!" Jean yelled.  
"But it was in the plane..." Jubilee answered.  
"What? How are we supposed to defeat this force thing now?" Siryn shouted.  
"With this," Storm took out a beautiful emerald from her pocket. "I remember. When the Guardian Force took over me to destroy the Blackbird, I flew inside. When I flew inside, I had control over myself. I put the Emerald in my pocket. Once I put it in my pocket, I lost control and the Guardian Force destroyed the Blackbird trying to kill you all."  
"Well, that won't happen again!" Storm shouted holding up the Ecronn Emerald. Thunder and Lightning surrounded her. Wind swirled all around. You could hear the Guardian Force screaming as it went inside the Emerald.  
"Finally, we have won-" Storm passed out. Polaris slowly walked up to her group and said, "I know all the secrets to defeating the forces sisters. When the Guardian Force took over me, it was thinking about how it could be destroyed and how it sisters could be as well. The emeralds and rubies won't just destroy them, they'll only banish them." Polaris' eyes went blank and she flew up into the sky.  
"I am the Magnetic Force!" Polaris said. "I will help banish all the Forces into their crystals, rubies, and emeralds. When that is done, I will burry them into the Earth's magnetic field where they can never be released again! And than, the M'Kraan crystal's power shall be restored!"

  
**Chapter 12**--Written by J-Dawg aka X-Kid J  
"My distant cousin has been released?" The Mystic Force asked herself from Mystique's body. "The Magnetic Force has been released? How? The Phoenix Force must have released her..."  
"Good! Whoever this Magnetic Force is, she might help us destroy you!" Scarlet Witch yelled pointing at Mystique.  
"No, the X-Men!"  
"And the lovely Avenger..." Scarlet Witch posed.  
"You have done enough Mystic Force!" Husk yelled turning her skin into stone.  
"Mah mah mah, it figures that a horrible villain will get possessed by another villain," Rogue said flying up to the sky. "But I'll make sure that Mystique stays and you go!" Rogue charged at The Mystic Force. She punched Mystique and Mystique fell back. Mystique shape-shifted into Ms. Marvel.  
"You took my life!" Ms. Marvel yelled.  
"What? No!" Rogue scraemed. Ms. Marvel grabbed onto Rogue's neck.  
"You shall die!" Ms. Marvel screamed.  
"No way!" Magma created a fireball and shot it at Mystique. Mystique changed back to normal and her body fell to the ground. The Mystic Force flew out of Mystique's body and into Karma's.  
"Oh no, don't try to feed off of me as your host," Karma said keeping control. "Quick, get the ruby!"  
"I have it right here," Psylocke said withdrawing the ruby. She handed it to Karma. Karma withdrew the Mystic Force into the ruby. Polaris came flying by.  
"I am the Magnetic Force! Cousin of the 4 Force Sisters! Give me the ruby so I can banish and destroy the Mystic Force for good," Polaris commanded.  
"How do we know if this isn't a trick?" Psylocke asked. "She could be trying to get her sister back."  
Karma read Polaris' mind and she flew back with impact. "Woah! There's so much honesty and good in the Magnetic Force's heart that it is...overwhelming." Karma said struggling to get up.  
"Give her the ruby, Psylocke," Husk said.  
"Yes," Scarlet Witch agreed. "Right now."  
Psylocke released the ruby and a force-field surrounded it. The ruby flew up to Polaris.  
"Get into the jet and head to Kilimanjaro Mountain, a village was destroyed by the Guardian Force and it needs repairs. Jean and the rest are helping repair it." Polaris flew away and the Mystic Force Team nodded, and they got into their vechicle and made their way to Africa.

  
**Chapter 13**--Written by Caitlin of X-Force  
"This is way too easy!" Moonstar laughed as the Element Force inside her started to destroy a ranch in Texas.  
  
"Leave us alone, mutant!" The man that owned the ranch yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Moonstar shot a psychic arrow at the man and he was screaming from thinking of terrible thoughts. "No one can stop me!" Moonstar laughed again.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure there, Dani," Emma Frost said.  
  
Moonstar took a few steps back. "What? You can't stop me either!" Moonstar shot a psychic arrow at Emma Frost. Emma Frost blocked it out with her own telepathy.  
  
"Penance, attack now!" Emma Frost commanded. Penance lept forward not saying a word. She scratched Moonstar. Moonstar flung back.  
  
"Hey, don't forget you are also hurting Dani!" Meltdown said.  
  
"No we aren't. Once the Element Force leaves Moonstar's body, all of the injuries we did to Moonstar won't harm her," Emma explained.  
  
"But you won't get me out of this body!" Moonstar created a fireball and blasted it in front of her opponents. The fire surrounded them.  
  
"Fire, huh?" Firestar flew over the fire. "How about one from a pro!" Firestar shot big chunks of burning rock at Moonstar. Moonstar washed them away with the element, water.  
  
"She's too powerful. She has all the elements by her side," Rachel Summers said.  
  
"Maybe I can stop her with my white magic!" Meggan flew past Moonstar and than she circled her around in a flying type motion. As Meggan flew, a trail of white dust followed. The white dust surrounded Moonstar and went into her skin. The smog that was the Element Force went out of Moonstar's body. The smog flew off.  
  
"Where is it going?" Meggan asked.  
  
"I don't know. Meggan, Firestar, lets follow it. Emma, take the rest into the car and catch up!" Rachel Summers flew up and so did Meggan and Firestar. They flew after the Element Force smog. They went towards another ranch, and the smog went inside a lonely horse in an open field.  
  
"A horse?" Rachel asked shooting a fireball at the horse. The horse neighed out.  
  
"Remember, once the Element Force leaves the horse, the horse won't feel any pain. So attack right away!" Firestar said. Meggan flew down to the horse and kicked it right in the face. The horse stood up on it's hind-legs trying to kick Meggan with it's hoof. But, Meggan flew out of the way just in time.  
  
"She's in the horse?" Meltdown asked coming out of the Red-Eye (Cyclops' car). Emma Frost and Penance followed Meltdown out.  
  
"Not for long," Polaris flew over again as she had been doing in the past few chapters. She sat right on the horse and revealed the J'Komm quartz crystal. The smog came out of the horse and it went inside the crystal. The horse went back to eating grass, as Polaris held the crystal in her hand.  
  
"Head back to the X-Mansion now. Bring Moonstar, she is very weak. But, I'll need you Rachel, and you Emma, to come with me," Polaris said. She created two force-fields and she brought Rachel and Emma to her. Coming up from behind Polaris were another two force-fields created by Polaris. Rogue and Jean were inside them.  
  
"Rachel and Jean, with your help, we can go to the Shi'ar Empire and restore the power to the M'Kraan crystal. I asume that Cyclops and his squad have already found the stolen portion of the crystal. Once, we restore the power, I can bury these objects that hold the force sisters into the Earth's magnetic field."  
  
"You can't! They're my sisters, and your cousins as well, Magnetic Force!" The Phoenix Force said. "They don't mean evil. Once the Devil Force is destroyed, can't the goodness in their hearts be restored to them?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Once the Devil Force convinces someone or something to be evil, there's no cure. They'll just want to feed more and more off of trouble, cousin," Polaris said.  
  
"I guess you're right..." The Phoenix Force agreed. "Lets do this for my sisters!"

  
**Chapter 14**--Written by Storm  
In the X-Mansion  
"Logan prepare the medlab, Cecilia help us!" Psylocke said "We have Storm and Dani Moonstar in pretty bad shape!"  
"Don't forget about Mystique!" Jubilee said  
"What happened darlin'? The last thing we know is that Polaris came flying in a hurry and took the rubi and the quartz crystal we found" Wolverine said to the young mutant  
"Polaris became the Magnetic Force and helped us defeat the Forces Sisters imprisioning them in the gems" Jubilee explained "Most of our friends are doing damage control right now, a village and a samll city were destroyed"  
"Boshe Moi! We have to help!" Colossus said as he turned his flesh into organic metal "We'll go now!"  
"No, Colossus" Wanda said "I've already talked to Captain America and the Avengers are already on location helping"  
"But where is Polaris now?" Nightcrawler asked  
"She took Rogue, Jean, Rachel and Emma Frost to space to destroy the Forces Sisters before the Devil Force awakens!" Psylocke explained  
"That's no good" Wolverine said "We just got a broken message of Cyclop's squad and we were heading there to help them"  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Wanda asked  
"Forge just prepared the other Blackbird for space travel" Nightcrawler said.  
"Ok people we will choose a squad of seven to go to Chandilar, I'll be in charge" Wolverine said  
"I think I should go, my chaos-magik could be usefull" Wanda said  
"I have to go too" Jubilee said  
"Ok, but I will choose who else comes with us" Logan affirmed "The team will be Colossus, Nightcrawler, Gambit, Jubilee, Wanda, Psylocke and me"  
"Agreed. Go now and godspeed!" Forge said  
  
Meanwhile on Chandilar's atmosphere  
"We are arriving we will be there shortly" Polaris said exhausted  
"You should've allowed me to carry you all" Jean said "My Phoenix power is very impressive"  
"You are too important in the upcoming battle to waste your energies Jean" Emma told her  
"Hey ya'all what's that light?" Rogue asked  
A big explosion rocked the world as Cyclops was tossed to our heroines  
"Scott what happened?" Jean asked her husband  
"It's Charles, Jean, he's been possesed by the Devil Force" Scott said with a worried look on his face.

  
**Chapter 15**--Written by J-Dawg aka X-Kid J  
"Charles? How?" Jean yelled as she landed on the battlefield. Xavier was possessed alright, he was going crazy.  
"Charles, fight it! If Karma was able to fight the Element Force, you should be able to fight this devil, too!" Emma Frost yelled.  
"This is a much more powerful force. He holds all the power of the Force Sisters and some others as well," Polaris...The Magnetic Force said.  
"Well, I did my best to defeat him before," the Phoenix Force screamed inside Jean's body. "This time I'll kill him!"  
Jean flew towards the Devil Force. Rachel ran up to Cyclops. "Cyclops, where is everyone else in your squad?"  
"Right after we found the stolen portion of the M'Kraan crystal, the Devil Force took over Charles. Than, the Devil Force made everyone return to the mansion."  
"You mean you were fighting him alone?" Rogue asked.  
"Yes," Cyclops said.  
"Stay here, there is a man over there I have to visit!" Rogue said as she flew towards the Devil Force. A large smoggy and foggy hand came out of Charles's hand. The Devil Force grabbed Jean with that larger foggier hand. Rogue yanked off her glove and she touched Charles. She wouldn't let go. She screamed louder and louder.  
"Rogue, no!" Jean yelled. But it was too late, Rogue absorbed all the energy from the Devil Force instead of Charles. Rogue was now possessed.  
"More power!" Rogue shouted as the Devil Force.  
"Rogue?" Emma yelled. "NO!"  
Rogue picked up Charles and held him in her hand. She grabbed him by the neck and squeezed tightly.  
"CRUNCH!" Charles Xavier's neck snapped. Rogue dropped him.  
"No!" Cyclops screamed. He fired an optic blast at Rogue. The blast was so powerful and big that he flung himself back to Earth.  
"Charles!" Polaris yelled. "You have done enough Devil Force. These people loved Charles, why did you take his life? Why not mine?"  
"Because my dear Magnetic Force, it is more fun to see them cry!" The Devil Force yelled recovering from Cyclops' powerful blast.  
"Cyclops' blast did nothing, how will we defeat him now?" Rachel said. "You saw how powerful the blast was..."  
"Don't give up hope Rachel! We must do this for Charles!" The Phoenix Force surrounded Jean bigger than it ever has before. She flew straight at Rogue's head and she was in her mind. She was searching for Rogue.  
"Rogue, where are you?" Jean called out in Rogue's mind. It was a purple surrounding.  
"You are Rogue's friend?" A voice called out. Jean turned around.  
"Carol?"  
"You better believe it!" Ms. Marvel was locked in a cage that Jean trapped her in long ago in Rogue's mind. (Fox Kid's X-Men Cartoon, Episode: A Rogue's Tale)  
"Rogue is gone. You won't find her inside her own mind!" Ms. Marvel said. "The Devil Force took complete control. Rogue will never get her mind back until this force is defeated."  
"But what about you Carol, can you help?" Jean flew up to Ms. Marvel. Then, the surrounding shook.  
"The Devil Force is too strong!" Ms. Marvel yelled over the sound of Rogue's mind shaking. "Get out and fight! Right now I have small telepathic powers. I'll try to stop him from in here."  
"How'd you get telepathy?"  
"Rogue has absorbed a telepath before. The particles of the telepath's powers were in her mind floating around. I was able to collect some of them. I put the particles in my mouth. The telepathy was mine, but now it is wearing off, so go out and fight now!"  
With that, Jean flew out of Rogue's mind and she saw Colossus, Jubilee, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, Wolverine, Gambit, and Nightcrawler fighting along side of Polaris, Rachel, and Emma Frost.  
"Chere, I don't want to hurt you-" Gambit said. "But...you killed the Professor!"  
"No, Gambit. It was the Devil Force inside her. Attack her with everything! Once the Devil Force leaves her, all the injuries she got in this battle will leave too," Emma said.  
"Fine then," Gambit shot 3 charged cards at Rogue. The blasts were huge. Rogue fell back. She was still pretty weak from Cyclops' blast.  
"It's working! Thanks to Ms. Marvel inside Rogue's mind, and Cyclops' optic blast from before, the Devil Force is getting weak," Jean screamed. "Attack him with everything, now!" Jean and Rachel shot big blasts of fire at Rogue. Gambit shot more charged cards, Scarlet Witch started to use her hexing powers. They were doing great.  
"Don't stop!" Jubilee yelled as she fired some fireworks next to Emma who was trying to release the Devil Force from Rogue telepathically.  
When all the blasts cleared, Nightcrawler teleported him, Colossus, Psylocke, and Wolverine right next to Rogue. Colossus punched Rogue across the face while Psylocke charged Rogue up with a psychic sword.  
"I'm losing?" The Devil Force asked itself while it was lying on the ground.  
"Yes," Wolverine did a flip onto Rogue and he dugged all six claws straight through Rogue's heart. Wolverine released the claws, and out of the six holes, a brown and red smog flew out. When the Devil Force was completely out, Rogue awakened with little energy, but no battle scars.  
"Now this is where I come in!" Polaris screamed. She withdrew the M'Kraan crystal. "Return now!" Polaris shouted. Magnetic Energy surrounded her. The battle field started to shake, force-fields surrounded her friends and herself. The Devil Force was inside the crystal and Polaris flew off heading towards Earth's magnetic field. The X-Men stood on the battlefield watching Polaris fly away, and than Charles awoke.  
"Professor!" Jubilee yelled. Everyone saw that Charles was alive. Everyone surrounded him.  
"Lorna! No!" Charles screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked.  
"I can't reach Lorna with my telepathy. It needs time to restore," Professor X said. "Polaris must not bring the forces to the magnetic field."  
"Why?"  
"When she goes to Earth's Magnetic Field, she'll trap herself inside the field with the forces inside their rubies and crystals," Charles explained.  
"Well, I can reach her telepathically," Emma said. "I'll tell the Magnetic Force to release from Polaris's body once the objects containing the forces are placed in the field."  
"Even if the Magnetic Force leaves Polaris and doesn't bring her into Earth's magnetic field, she will still die," Professor X said. "Earth's atmosphere would burn her up, or, she will sufficate."  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Jean asked. Then, green and silver dust surrounded a section of Earth on the outside. They all stared at their planet knowing that Polaris had succeeded.  
"It's, too late..."  
  
Outside the X-Mansion  
"Look, there's the Phoenix Force!" Cyclops pointed to the sky. Jean flew down with the rest of the X-Men by her side. Everyone was healthy and well again...all but Polaris.  
"Lorna is, dead."  
"What?" Monet asked.  
"She sacraficed herself to banish all the forces except for the Phoenix Force," Jean explained starting to cry. Cyclops ran up to Jean and hugged her.  
"We will always remember her sacrafice," Professor X said.  
"Polaris...dead? I won't believe it, but I saw it," Colossus said.  
"Why didn't you keep the Devil Force inside of me? You could have used your telepathy to banish me in Earth's magnetic field?" Rogue yelled. "With you, Psylocke, Jean, Rachel, and Emma, it could've been successful!"  
"Rogue, we didn't want to lose anyone in the fight," Emma Frost said.  
"Well, you lost Lorna!" Rogue cried. Gambit held onto Rogue.  
"Come on. Lets head inside, we must plan Polaris' ceremony and burial," Professor X said.  
  
6 WEEKS LATER  
The X-Men were outside by the pool. They were feeling much better about Polaris' death, but they still felt sad every now and then.  
  
NEXT ISSUE: Storm aka Sebita's already started, The Revenge of the Mad Emperor: Chapter 1  
  
I was thinking Polaris could come back to life in The Revenge of the Mad Emperor story and add a good twist to it.

**THE END**

_  
Please visit my X-Men Page:  
[The Multidimensional X-Men Experience][1]_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/coolkidjeff/



End file.
